


Meeting Mama McCoy

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: jim_and_bones, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim meets Leonard’s mom for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Mama McCoy

**Author's Note:**

> written as comment-fic for today’s lovely [Daily Captain/Daily Doctor](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/568361.html) post on jim_and_bones whereupon Chris and Karl are resplendent in smart suits!

Jim fiddled with his tie, impatiently, scowl lowering his brows and turning his friendly blue eyes darker than usual. His long fingers picked at the tie’s fabric until the knot was loosened, before he tried fussing it back into place again.

“Dammit,” he said, loudly, when the tie refused to hang straight against his chest.

It didn‘t seem to matter what he did, the tie constantly looked at crooked odds with the immaculate suit he’d chosen for the occasion. He heard the door chiming out soft notes behind him and he barked - “Come in.” 

He half turned, just in time to see Leonard entering, replete in a perfect black suit, the black material of his shirt making his skin look more tanned than usual. The top few buttons of Leonard’s shirt were left undone, just as they always were when Leonard wasn’t wearing his Starfleet best. Jim’s eyes raked over the doctor’s body then, even as he continued fiddling with his tie, wondering as he did so why Leonard always looked impeccably dressed. 

“Dammit, Jim, what are you doing?” Leonard said, with a small huff of laughter at Jim’s discomfort and ever fussing fingers.

“This damn tie won’t hang straight,” Jim moaned, finally giving up the fight when Leonard closed the distance between them.

“Let me have a look at it,” Leonard said, with a sigh. “I don’t know why you have to wear a tie. I never do.” 

The doctor’s hands rose and fiddled with the tie, a frown of concentration pulling his brows low over a suddenly intense gaze. 

“Yeah, but you can make anything look good, Bones. I look strange without a tie,” Jim said, in defeat. 

Leonard merely grunted, long fingers finally wresting the tie into perfectly aligned shape. He patted Jim’s chest, before giving the other man a pleased nod.

“There, it’s all sorted. I swear you’re like a damn kid, sometimes. You can’t even dress yourself, properly,” he said, with a small smile at Jim.

“I wanted to look good,” Jim protested. “I’ve never met your mom before; I wanna make a good impression on her.”

“You’ll be fine. I don’t think she’ll care whether you’re wearing a tie or not, just so long as you mind your manners,” Leonard said, with a roll of his eyes. “I don’t think you’d have a problem charming the pants off her. Don’t even think about doing that, though. I know you, Jim.” 

“It won’t be a problem, considering I’ve already done that with her son,” Jim said, with his first laugh since the tie fiasco began. “I’ve got enough on my hands with one McCoy. “

Leonard tried not to laugh, covering his amusement with a well-placed scowl. Jim could still see the doctor’s laughter simmering in his eyes, however, and wasn’t fooled in the slightest. 

“How do I look?” Jim asked, as he fussed with his suit jacket, next.

“You look just fine, m’dear. Don’t worry,” Leonard assured him, the appreciation clear in his gaze as his eyes skimmed and lingered upon Jim’s slender form.

Jim smiled at that, and caught Leonard around his waist with one arm, leaning in to press a heated kiss against the doctor’s mouth. Leonard responded, and Jim could smell the scents of coconut clinging to the doctor’s skin from his most recent shower. Jim leant in closer, mouth capturing Leonard’s in a second kiss, until the doctor pulled away reluctantly. 

“Much as I’m enjoying this, Jim, but we gotta go. We’ll be late. That’s one thing my mama hates and that’s tardiness,” Leonard said, with a reluctant sigh. 

Jim hummed out a nervous note, hands fluttering up to fuss with his tie again. Leonard slapped Jim’s wrist, and glared at the captain, until Jim dropped his fluttering, fussing hands again.

“Leave it, Jim,” Leonard said, gruffly. “I fixed it just fine.” 

Jim hummed again, and fussed with the hem of his jacket instead. Leonard shook his head at the other man, before taking Jim by the elbow and leading him forcibly from the room. Jim protested at being frog-marched from his own quarters, yet he stepped willingly enough onto the transporter platform once they’d reached it. They waited until Scotty had initiated the beaming down sequence, atoms pulling apart and stitching back together again in front of the McCoy’s Georgia residence. 

Jim followed Leonard up to the front door and waited until they were ushered in by Eleanor McCoy herself. He waited patiently to one side while Leonard was liberally covered with kisses, protesting all the while, before Eleanor turned to face Jim. He tried to give her his friendliest smile and her responding smile was like the sun itself. 

“Mama, this is Jim,” Leonard said, proudly, as he gestured towards the quietly waiting captain.

“Oh I’ve heard so much about you. My Len can’t stop talking about you,” Eleanor said, as she closed the distance between them.

“Really? I didn’t know that,” Jim replied, turning a surprised glance towards Leonard.

The doctor merely shrugged and watched while his mom planted a welcoming kiss upon Jim’s cheek and started promptly fussing with his tie. Jim shot an accusing glare towards Leonard over Eleanor’s head, while the doctor tried not to laugh. The fact that there wasn’t anything wrong with Jim's tie wasn’t lost on either of them. 

They both were then led into the dining room, where the table was already laid out for dinner. Leonard himself didn’t say much during the meal, but watched as his mom made an obvious fuss of Jim. It was clear to Leonard that she liked him, just like he knew she would. He smiled at Jim on occasion and was rewarded by a glittering, happy grin in return, and Jim became more relaxed as the evening went on.

Finally, they had to make their goodbyes, to return to the Enterprise once more. Just before they stepped through the front door, Eleanor called Leonard back, talking in a hushed voice. Despite this, Jim still heard their words.

“He’s a good boy, Len; keep him,” Eleanor said, with the slightest of gestures towards Jim. 

“I intend to,” Leonard said, with a smile at her.

Jim turned away before Leonard returned to his side, and pretended he hadn’t inadvertently been listening. The only indication he gave of hearing anything at all, was to peck a grateful kiss to the other man’s cheek whilst promising himself that he’d keep Leonard, too.


End file.
